Déicide
by Nivarea
Summary: La fin du chemin ne signifie pas la fin de tout. Que faire lorsque Dieu abandonne le monde ? Un déicide. Léopold et Réssa, deux êtres marchant jusqu'à la fin, par la tâche à accomplir. OS. non-canon.


Yosh !

Bon, ben, voilà un nouveau one-shot, encore une fois un peu particulier. Autour de thèmes qui sont récurrents dans mon esprit, et que je devais mettre en page d'une manière ou d'une autre. Donc forcément, la forme et assez spéciale, et l'on s'éloigne très certainement du thème de Pokémon, qui sont là tout en étant totalement dispensables, soyez donc prévenu. Pokémon n'est qu'un cadre relativement lointain, et le canon est nullement respecté. Je n'avais pas réellement de but premier en écrivant ce texte, sinon d'écrire sur le sujet du Déicide. Avec des idées totalement assumées et travaillées.

J'ignore si ça va vous plaire. Après tout, ça s'éloigne de mes Fictions habituelles. Bonne lecture à vous néanmoins.

Dernière note : le texte originel possédait des liens vers des musiques, que je ne mets pas ici pour des raisons pratique. Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

**~Déicide~**

Être. Juste être. Leur était-il interdit d'exister simplement ?  
Le destin les rattrapait. La mort seule était au bout du chemin, la mort non pas d'un homme, d'un Pokémon, ou de quelconque entité. La mort de la vie.

Léopold marchait lentement, sans rien voir. Il avançait, c'était tout ce qu'il savait, c'était suffisant. Le paysage autour de lui avait depuis longtemps disparu. Et il continuerait à disparaître. Plus que cendres dans le brouillard, une uniformité grise éternelle. Mais il devait continuer, ne jamais s'arrêter. Jamais.

« Qui va là ?! appela une voix. Humain, Pokémon ou monstre ?  
-Je ne suis qu'un égaré. »

La réponse de Léo était simple. Le garde qui lui faisait face l'examina un instant à travers la brume. La ville qui se trouvait derrière lui était tout aussi désolée et vide de couleurs que le paysage où Léopold avait tant marché. En un mot, triste.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? Les gens se font de plus en plus rares.  
-L'espoir aussi, répondit Léo.  
-L'espoir aussi, confirma le garde.  
-Je cherche l'espoir. »

Pas un mot de plus. Les mots ne suffisaient plus. Un signe de tête, et le garde s'écarta. Léo pencha l'avant de son corps avant de pénétrer dans la ville.  
Ce monde se meurt. La vie quittait ce monde. La fin était proche.

Les rues, longues et vides. Vides de vie. Pas de présence. Nombreuses étaient les personnes contre les murs. Immobiles. Seulement des corps, vivants, et pourtant vides de la flamme de vie. Sans âmes.  
Pauvres êtres, songea Léo.

Mais s'arrêter pour eux était inutile. C'était trop tard. Et la tâche ne pouvait attendre.

Léo marchait droit devant lui. Distinguant seulement les formes floues des immeubles autour de lui, il savait où il allait. Désolation.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Une voix qui s'élève. Tel un automate, la tête de Léo se tourne. Une fille. Jeune et blonde. Et de grands yeux bleus. Aucune émotion dans le regard de Léopold. Aucune surprise.

« Où vais-je ?  
-Oui. Vous êtes vivant. Pourquoi ? »

Pas de réponse. Léopold détourne son regard, pour le remettre droit devant lui. Et se remettre à marcher. Elle n'avait pas de rôle à jouer.

« Je peux vous accompagner ? reprit la voix, tendre et douce.  
-Je l'ignore. »

C'était futile. Inutile même. Et pourtant ?

La jeune fille ne s'était pas découragée. Elle suivait son sillage. Pourquoi ? Quel était son but ? Léopold décida de l'ignorer.

Sa marche se modifia un peu. L'air se faisait lourd. Le temps pressait. Il n'avait pas le temps. Plus le temps. Lui aussi se mourait. Il arrivait à sa fin. Léo allongea le pas, et accéléra la cadence. Les rues devenaient à peine perceptibles dans ce brouillard. Il leur cachait la vérité, et masquait leur vision. Ne pas voir la fin. Et se bercer de mensonges, et d'illusions.

« Vous allez vers la Sylphe Sarl.  
-En effet.  
-Pourquoi ? »

Léopold ne répondit toujours pas. A quoi bon ?

« Si tu veux le savoir, suis-moi, indiqua l'homme.  
-C'est ce que je fais. »

En effet. Elle le suivait tel son ombre. Une telle fille était étonnante. Dans ce lieu désolé, dans ce monde, elle resplendissait de vie. De couleurs. Tant de choses que ce monde oubliait.

« Je suis Léopold.  
-Je m'appelle Réssa. »

C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin de se dire. Une confiance mutuelle était tissée entre les deux êtres. Un sentiment que Léopold avait oublié. Peut-être était-elle utile ? Il l'ignorait. Il ne lui avait pas donné d'instruction autre.

Léopold et Réssa arrivèrent devant l'immense ouvrage humain qu'était l'immeuble de la Sylphe Sarl. Une tour de verre et d'acier. Une tour faite par les humains, pour travailler sur les Pokémon. Mais ils avaient depuis longtemps fuit, Les Pokémon. La vie s'échapperait du corps de ces créatures sans que quiconque ne puisse les voir. Se cacher pour mourir.  
Léopold posa la main contre la vitre qui formait la double porte automatique. Froide. Et inactive.

« Recule. »

Réssa obéit. Léopold sortit une sphère rouge et blanche. Relique d'un passé pas si lointain. De cette sphère sortit une forme. Un foreur, connu sous le nom de Galegon. Pas un ordre, pas un geste. Il connaissait son rôle.

Un fracas de verre. Un éclat à travers le néant. La voie était ouverte.

« Merci Simon.  
-Il s'appelle Simon ? interrogea Réssa.  
-C'est l'un de mes compagnons. »

Le Galegon retourna dans la Poké Ball. Et Léopold entra par ce qui était quelques instants auparavant une vitre. Réssa le suivit.

Le Hall d'entrée était silencieux. Seul l'écho de leurs pas leur répondait. La vie n'avait pas sa place. Les silhouettes qui se trouvaient là étaient amorphes. Et nombreuses. Ils approchaient de la source. Comme prévu.

Léo acheminait ses pas jusqu'aux escaliers. Il allait devoir les gravir. Le sommet seul l'intéressait.

« Nous montons ?  
-Oui. Si tu souhaites t'arrêter ici, tu le peux encore.  
-Je continue avec vous. »

Le rouge de ses joues. Il lui rappelait la couleur des baies Framby. L'odeur lui revint aux narines. Sentir ? Cela faisait pourtant longtemps qu'il ne le pouvait plus.

Mais l'ascension commença. Gravir ces marches, les unes après les autres. Une belle métaphore. Toutes identiques. Et différentes. C'était à la fois simple. Et si compliqué. Le geste, pourtant anodin, en devenait une élévation spirituelle. La fin du chemin l'attendait en haut. L'enfer.

Puis l'imprévu. Un trou béant dans les marches. L'impossibilité de continuer.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ?  
- Accroche-toi à moi, Réssa. »

Léopold se saisit à nouveau d'une Poké Ball. Ce fut cette fois pour laisser place à un soleil. La chaleur prit place dans l'air froid. Solaroc laissa son possesseur lui monter dessus. Réssa s'accrochait à Léo. Et lentement, ils flottèrent, tout trois, vers la suite de l'escalier.

« Tu as peur ? demanda Léopold.  
-Oui. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas avoir peur.  
-Alors je dois l'être. »

Ils posèrent pied sur les marches. Léo descendit, et déposa Réssa.

« Merci Hélios. »

A nouveau, un rayon rouge rappela Hélios dans sa demeure. L'aide des Pokémon était nécessaire. Les humains n'auraient jamais pût s'élever sans leurs frères Pokémon. Ils avaient leur rôle à jouer.

A nouveau les marches. Et la souffrance. Les jambes devenaient raides. Réssa, Léopold le voyait, avait du mal à suivre. Mais son regard refusait d'abandonner. Les deux saphirs continuaient de fixer la suite du parcours avec détermination.

« Le monde se meurt. Pourquoi alors agir ?  
-J'ai quelque chose à accomplir. »

Et lui seul le pouvait. Et personne ne pourrait le comprendre.

A ses yeux, tout n'était plus que cendres grises, formant les formes des choses qui existaient autrefois. Réssa seule représentait la couleur des choses et la chaleur. Pourquoi ?

Finalement il y parvint. Le sommet.

« Nous sommes arrivés ?  
-Oui, murmura Léo. »

Une silhouette. Elle aussi colorée. Blanche et mauve. Un démon.

« Ainsi tu es arrivé ?  
-Tu m'attendais. »

Ce n'était pas une question, ni une remarque. C'était un fait. Ni Léopold, ni l'être qui lui faisait face n'ajouta mot. Les mots étaient inutiles.

« Excusez-moi… Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Réssa.  
-L'on m'appelait Mewtwo. On m'appelle Dieu.  
-Dieu ?  
-Dieu, confirma Léopold. Un Dieu créé par les humains. Capable de détruire le monde. »

C'était ce qu'il faisait. La vie s'échappait peu à peu. Déjà tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux auparavant n'existait plus. Seul restait ce brouillard et eux.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? Personne ne peut m'atteindre. Je suis Dieu.  
-Vous ne l'étiez pas.  
-Je le suis devenu. Les humains m'ont créé pour devenir leur Dieu en prenant la place de l'ancien. »

Arceus.

« Je suis au service du Dieu déchu, révéla Léopold.  
-Je sais. Je sais tout. »

Le principe même de Dieu. L'omnipotence. Mais ce Dieu… Ce Dieu était un Dieu artificiel.

« C'est vous qui faites mourir ce monde ? demanda Réssa.  
-Le néant est la volonté de l'humain. Sa propre destruction. Le désir du plus grand nombre. Seule la mort l'attend au bout, à quoi bon vivre ?  
-Je veux vivre, murmura Réssa. »

Une étincelle de vie. Si simple et si beau. Léo ne possédait plus la sienne. Il ne vivait que par la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée. L'oubli seul l'attendait de toute façon.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, Dieu.  
-C'est impossible, rétorqua posément le second. Ton espoir est vain. »

Il pouvait le voir ? Oui, car c'était vrai. Si la vie n'était presque plus en Léopold, l'espoir lui brillait en son cœur. Il le devait.

« Je dois te défaire. Je dois tuer Dieu. »

De simples mots. Emplis de sens. Dans ce néant, qui était tout ce qui subsistait de ce monde, l'absurdité de ces mots leur donnait sens.

« C'est la tâche dont vous parliez ?  
-Cesse de poser des questions Réssa, observe les réponses, répondit Léopold. »

Elle aussi était l'espoir. Léo comprenait. Elle l'ignorait surement, mais Arceus devait l'avoir mis sur son chemin. Et ainsi lui rappeler pourquoi il faisait ça.

« Tes efforts seront vains. Comment tuer ce qui ne peut être tué ?  
-Vous avez tué Arceus.  
-Je n'ai fait que prendre sa place. Je sais tout. Et tu ne peux me vaincre. Tu ne peux vaincre la volonté de Dieu. »

La volonté de Dieu. La puissance créatrice et destructrice de l'univers. Qui régule tout. Léopold la connaissait. Arceus en avait été le dépositaire. Il en avait été dépossédé. Lui Léo était là pour la rendre au monde.

« Humain, tu ne peux rien contre moi. Je peux effacer ton existence à jamais.  
-Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? »

La question était venue de Réssa. Puérile. Et pourtant pleine de questions sans réponses. Mewtwo resta muet. Léopold leva ses yeux vers lui.

« Tu es artificiel, tu n'es pas né Dieu. Voilà la raison.  
-Je le suis aujourd'hui.  
-Tu as peur. Tu es imparfait. C'est la limite de ton artificialité. »

Mewtwo ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Le savoir absolu était parfois un fardeau.

« Pourquoi détruire ce monde ? demanda à nouveau Réssa. Tu es Dieu. Tu pourrais le sauver.  
-Je n'ai pas demandé à naître. J'ai souffert. Je ne fais que rendre justice. »

Les sentiments. Ce qui distinguait Mewtwo d'Arceus. Arceus n'avait jamais agi que dans le bien du monde. Mewtwo agissait sous le joug de ses sentiments. Ce cœur qui battait en lui, tel le morceau de chaos qu'il était. S'il savait, il refusait la vérité.

« Tu souhaites te venger. C'est triste, dit Réssa d'un ton compatissant.  
-Peut-être. Profitez de vos derniers instants, vous allez disparaitre. »

Les Poké Ball de Léo avaient disparues. Retournées au néant. Maintenant était le moment venu. Arceus savait tout. Et Léopold allait réaliser la volonté d'Arceus.

« Mewtwo. Je vais te détruire. »

Les yeux de Léopold résonnèrent de haine. Son cœur se remit en marche. Des couleurs reprirent forme sur lui. La vie revenait en Léopold. Si longtemps refoulés… Léopold laissait ressortir ses sentiments.

Réssa écarquilla les yeux effrayée. L'ingénue avait peur du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Les doigts de Léopold s'étaient refermés autour du cou du Pokémon psy. Du Dieu artificiel. Un éclat de surprise brillait dans les pupilles de Mewtwo.

« Tu oses me défier ? Pourquoi ?  
-La ferme ! Je vais te tuer. »

Tous les sentiments de Léopold étaient dirigés vers Mewtwo. Chaque pensée de son esprit résonnait à une seule idée : tuer Mewtwo.

« Pauvre fou. Me tuer reviendrait à condamner le monde.  
-Je m'en fiche ! »

Les yeux de Mewtwo s'écarquillèrent. Un instant, sa volonté vacilla. Un seul instant. Unique moment de faiblesse.

« CRAC »

Le sang gicla. Les mains de Léopold en furent recouvertes. Les yeux de Mewtwo s'étaient éteints. Dieu était mort. Vaincu par une volonté qui fut plus forte que la sienne en un infime moment.

« Pourquoi ? »

Réssa fixait horrifiée le déicide. Léopold lâcha le corps de Mewtwo. Sa propre silhouette vacillait.

« Vous disparaissez ?! Léopold…  
-Mon rôle est achevé. Dieu n'existe plus. Ce monde ne peut exister sans Dieu. Il va disparaitre.  
-Moi… aussi ? »

Toujours cette puérilité. Léopold ricana doucement. C'était si évident.

« Tu seras la déesse de ce nouveau monde. Arceus t'as mis sur mon chemin pour cela. Soit heureuse… Et choisis bien. Étincelle de vie. »

Il avait été le fou, le déicide. Un meurtrier, qui avait agi pour détruire Dieu. Car sa volonté était celle qui surpassait la volonté de Dieu. Il disparaissait. Il regarda une dernière fois les yeux de réssa, emplis de larmes.

« Dieu est mort. Vive la Déesse… »

L'existence de Léopold disparut sur ces mots. Et seul resta Réssa. L'étincelle de vie. Et berceau du monde nouveau.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce Déicide. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'ai écrit ça par besoin, donc sur un coup de tête, combien même les idées qui sont abordées dans ce texte sont murement et longuement réfléchi, d'un travail de raisonnement. Elles ne sont pas traitées parfaitement, juste effleurée, mais c'est suffisant pour ce texte.

Les reviews sont forcément attendues avec grand plaisir, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Merci d'avance. =)

Niv'


End file.
